Challenges
by KamiReaper
Summary: Challenge for any one that wants to write a crossover story
1. Chapter 1

Three story ideas

1. I've seen plenty of Assassin's Creed crossover where Naruto is a member of the Assassin's Brotherhood and he was trained by Ezio or someone, but I don't think I've ever seen one where he takes the place of Desmond in the real world. A few things I would like to see in this are:

Naruto being paired with Rebecca Crane

It doesn't matter if you had another person or not I'll let you decide

If you do decide to make a harem fix I would like to see a girl from Naruto appear (Doesn't matter who as long as it isn't Sakura)

It doesn't matter if Naruto is originally from Desmond's world or not

If he is he must know how to fight (You can choose what style)

If he isn't he must have prior ninja training

You can choose whether or not he goes through out the series or not, but I would at least like to seen the Ezio trilogy.

**This may be a Spoiler:** Naruto must live after the events of Assassin's Creed 3

It also doesn't matter if you still include Desmond or not

2. I would also like to see Naruto being one of Desmond's ancestors

Naruto must be paired with at least three women (not Sakura) (Fem. Sasuke must be in the pairing)

I would like to see a female daimyō (Koyuki, Haruna, etc.) and Ryūzetsu in the pairing. (Not a requirement, just something that I would like as there aren't very many of them)

You can pair Desmond with anyone in the real world, it doesn't really matter

Naruto must join the Brotherhood during his three year training trip or shortly before his stay at Hōzuki Castle.

3. Naruto taking part in the events of Black Flag

Naruto must be paired with Mary Reed or Fem. Edward Kenway

He can be paired with both or more (if more consider Anne Bonny)

I would prefer Naruto being in the Brotherhood, but he doesn't have to be

If he is in the brotherhood he must be a high ranking member

If he isn't he has to be a pirate hunter or a pirate.

If he's a pirate hunter he has to have a reputation of never failing to capture a pirate.

If he's a pirate he has to be skilled and have a vendetta against the military (He can join the assassins later on in the story) (His crew has to be characters from Naruto)

Naruto must have a good background story

He can be originally from that world or from the Narutoverse

If he's originally from the Narutoverse he has to be post war and with Hinata (he still has to be with Mary or fem. Edward if you choose this)

**PM if you want to do any of these story ideas none of these can be abandoned without good reason (so none of that I lost my inspiration crap)**


	2. Chapter 2

Another story idea

1. I want to see a Naruto/Break Blade crossover, I recently finished the break blade anime and just started the manga, so I decided to see if there were any fanfics of it and I was sorely disappointed as there were fifteen total including three crossovers. I noticed that the protagonist ,Rygart Arrow, looked similar to Naruto (at least in my opinion) Things I want to see in this are:

Naruto must be an unsorcerer

He can either take Rygart's place or be paired with a female version of him

I'd like it if Naruto would be paired with Sigyn and Fem. Rygart (You can throw in a fem. Zess as well)

If Naruto is paired with a fem. Rygart there has to be two under-golems  
>If Naruto is paired with a fem. Rygart they have to be childhood friends and they have to go to the academy together.<p>

Naruto has to be skilled in armed and unarmed combat

Naruto can be from his world or the Break Blade world  
>If he's from his he has to be transported to the Break Blade world by the time he's five with scrolls on how to be a ninja<br>If he's from the Break Blade world he has to be an orphan that is extremely lucky and smart  
>You can also have post war Naruto that was transported to the Break Blade world and reverted to the age of five.<p>

2. Another version is he is a fem. Zess's childhood friend from a family of well standing.

In this version Naruto can either be born into the family or adopted after he was transported from his world (You can use either of the transport ideas from above)

Naruto sill has to be skilled in armed and unarmed combat

He must be on the fem. Zess's strike team

Its up to you if Naruto is a unsorcerer (If he is an unsorcerer he must pilot an Athens under-golem)

PM me if you want to do any of these story ideas none of these can be abandoned without good reason (so none of that I lost my inspiration crap) I also forgot to mention in my earlier chapter that I would like to see lemons in all of these ideas if you accept (it isn't a requirement just something that I would like)


End file.
